Jett Reno
Commander '''Jett Reno was a 23rd century female Human Federation Starfleet officer. She served as an engineer aboard the during the and later aboard the during its investigation of the red bursts. Starfleet Career At some point during the War, she survived the crash landing of the Hiawatha and managed to sustain injured crew members for ten months and eleven days before being rescued by a landing party from the in 2257. ( ) Assignment to Discovery At some point following her rescue, she was officially assigned to the Discovery as Chief Engineer. Around Stardate 1834.2512, when the ship’s computers were infected with a power virus, Reno was assigned to put firewalls around the critical propulsion systems (i.e., the spore drive). While in Paul Stamets‘s engineering lab, Reno verbally sparred with him over the merits of the spore drive. Reno, Stamets, and Sylvia Tilly were trapped in the lab shortly thereafter and had to contend with leaking energy relays and the escape of a multidimensional fungal parasite. Reno and Stamets worked together to save Tilly from the parasite but were ultimately unsuccessful after the lifeform infected them with hallucinogenic spores. ( ) Later, while Discovery was in orbit of Boreth, Reno joined Linus, Joann Owosekun, Keyla Detmer, Nilsson, and Stamets for a meal in the mess hall. She noticed Stamets is in a sour mood. He told her he felt down after failing to find a way to retrieve Gabrielle Burnham from the future or successfully fight off Control. Reno informed him that Pike had left orders for her and Stamets before beaming down to Boreth to prepare to receive a raw time crystal. Reno then playfully bantered with Linus during a game of auto-antonym before observing Hugh Culber entering the mess hall. After Reno expressed surprise that Stamets had not moved on from Culber, Stamets told her to mind her own business. Later, Reno reported to Sickbay requesting medical assistance. Culber diagnoses her with a mere hangnail, but Reno told him that it was impeding her work, along with an "idiot" who had recently returned from the dead — Culber. He treated her with an analgesic that stings Reno, and she remarked that she could understand why his relationship with Stamets had worked. Culber asked her how long she and Stamets had been friends. Reno remarked that they are not but that she needs Stamets to perform better at his work. After Culber noticed her wedding ring, Reno explained that her wife was Soyousian and acted "totally bananas" while planning the wedding. Reno also revealed her wife died during the and remarked that people such as herself and Culber – more level-headed, pragmatic people – often seem to find partners in people like Stamets or her deceased wife, who are more anxious and fussy. With that, Reno reminded Culber that he was granted a rare opportunity. "You have a second chance, and it may not last forever. Don’t screw it up," she said. ( ) During Discovery s visit to Xahea following the detection of another signal on Stardate 1051.8, Reno attended a meeting to discuss a plan to send the ship forward in time. She astutely deduced that the Xahean queen, Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po, was working out complex nuclear particle physics calculations while seemingly waving a spoon in the air, building a rapport between the two. After Po described her plan, Reno noted that flowing that much energy through the time crystal would be like getting a drink of water from a waterfall. "It'll work, but then you drown," she explained. Later, Reno joined a group of other Discovery crew in staying aboard the ship with Michael Burnham during the conflict with Control. When Burnham said she could not allow them to put themselves in such danger, Reno replied that they are not asking permission. She then joined Tilly and Stamets to try to speed up charging of the time crystal, which was gaining power too slowly to be ready before Control arrived. They realized the cage housing the crystal was slowing the charge rate. Reno colorfully noted that they could disengage the cage but that "everyone will see visions of the future and their heads will explode." When other options proved fruitless, Reno ordered Stamets and Tilly to leave the room and keep others out. With just minutes before Control was to arrive, she deactivated the cage, speeding up the charge but also triggering visions of the battle to come. ( ) As the Battle near Xahea commenced, Reno informed Burnham that the time crystal needed just over four minutes to finish charging. Burnham asked if she could cut that time in half, but Reno replied that she was unable to break the laws of physics. Once the crystal reached full charge, Commander Saru assigned Tilly to accompany Reno to deliver it to Burnham. The pair met up with Burnham and the others in a corridor shortly after falling debris had severely injured Stamets. Reno handed off the crystal to Burnham and remained behind to repair the damage to the corridor. Reno was present later on the bridge as Discovery followed Burnham, in the red angel time suit, into the distant future. ( ) Personal Life Reno was widowed, her Soyousian wife having died in the of 2256-57. She continued to wear her wedding ring after her wife's death. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** Background information Jett Reno was portrayed by Tig Notaro. She is referred to as "Denise Reno" on . During a 28 Jan 2019, appearance on 's talk show , Notaro said the character was originally presented to her as Denise Reno. She said she replied, "Can't we, like, take it up a notch?" Notaro said she recommended the name Jett as a tribute to American rock singer . During the O'Brien interview, Notaro noted that the role requires her to act alongside pyrotechnics and to perform some stunts. She also confessed to having a problem remembering the technobabble dialogue. "As much as I love the show... I'm terrible at the dialogue on the show. I'm really bad," she said. "It's not that I couldn't remember anything, it's that it's made-up space stuff, and so I couldn't picture what I was saying at all." External link * nl:Jett Reno Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Humans Category:USS Discovery personnel